


Poorly Guarded Secret

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam walking in on them, Secret Relationship, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been together for a while, but Dean had failed to mention the new development to Sam. Sam of course finds out the unconventional (and rather awkward) way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poorly Guarded Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I craved bottom!Cas so people sent me some prompts! This was great fun to write!

At one point between almost losing Cas and kissing Cas for the first time, Dean decided that nothing good would happen if he prevented communication. Somewhere between kissing Cas and going on a first date (just breakfast in the morning before Cas had to open up the gas n’ sip) he realized that Cas would be _it_. So, they had to talk.

And they _did_ talk about everything. About expectations, about hopes and fears. About kinks and turn offs and… and even love. Most definitely love and Dean would probably drown himself in the Bunker’s shower room if Sam actually knew just what Dean whispered into his mobile phone at night.

He and Cas had been doing the whole dating game for a month now but there hadn’t been many actual dates, considering that between hunting, Cas working and the distance between them they didn’t get to see each other often. But for their one month anniversary Cas had decided to come to the Bunker and Dean had prepared everything for his arrival.

All in all, it was great. The one problem was that despite all the talking Dean and Cas did, Dean had so far failed telling Sam.

So now Cas arrived and Dean did his best not to kiss him hello with Sam just standing behind him. He did give Cas’ ass a small squeeze, which Cas rewarded with a meaningful, deep look that Sam hopefully ignored as typical Cas staring.

“Hey, so I’ve still got to get that book we’ve been talking about,” Sam said after lunch and Dean had never been more grateful that Sam was such a nerd than when he was really, _really_ dying to get laid.

“That’s an hour’s drive away, isn’t it? You sure you want to do that _now_?” Dean asked as casually as possible, but he was giving Cas’ thigh a meaningful squeeze under the table. Sam shrugged.

“Yeah sure. I guess you’ll manage 2 hours without me,” he replied with a grin and without much further ado he excused himself and was gone. Dean turned his head towards Cas.

“I think this is a good moment to have sex,” Cas told him, focused on opening the buttons of his shirt. “I really want to feel you inside me now.” Dean grinned.

“Hell yeah.”

* * *

 

Sam still grumbled by the time he got back to the bunker, not an hour after he had left it. He had been on the road for 20 minutes by the time he got a call that there’d been a mix up and Sam’s book would be arriving by mail after all.

“Dean?” Sam called, when he didn’t see the two. He snorted and wanted to get himself a cup of coffee, when suddenly he heard a faint thump. “Cas? Dean?” Sam called again, but there was no reply. Sam wasn’t concerned yet – this was the Bunker after all – but he still made his way towards Dean’s room. The door was standing ajar and muffled noises were coming from it. Maybe Dean had grabbed the laptop and was watching some trashy Dr. Sexy with Cas.

“Hey,” Sam started and pushed the door open. And of course Sam should have known better than to walk into Dean’s room when there were odd noises coming from it.

But it’s been years since Dean had had a casual hook-up and now Sam found himself face to face with Cas, who was on his hands and knees while Dean was still obliviously pushing into him at a rough pace.

Sam’s brain had already partially shut off, so he was actually able to draw some amusement from the look Cas was giving him; an odd mix somewhere between an apologetic frown and embarrassment.

“Dean, _Dean_!” Cas hissed, reaching behind him to grab Dean’s thigh.

“Yeah, baby. I’m close too,” Dean groaned and kissed Castiel’s shoulder. Sam decided to just let them be and stepped out of the room.

“Jesus Christ!!” he heard Dean shout a few moments later and he hoped that this wasn’t his orgasm voice because it sounded rather horrified.

When Sam arrived at the kitchen he found it in a terrible state and decided that maybe he wouldn’t get coffee after all.

* * *

 

It took Dean and Cas about 20 minutes to make a reappearance and when they did Dean was holding Cas’ hand, gently guiding him to a chair. It was actually kinda cute and Sam was still not sure whether he should put on a disgusted or amused expression.

“That’s not quite how we wanted you to find out,” Dean confessed.

“I’ve walked in on you having sex or masturbating often enough that I’m not particularly fazed,” Sam said, “I just didn’t think I’d find you balls deep in Cas anytime soon.” Dean made a sour expression. “It’s cool, guys. Really,” Sam assured them.

“That’s good. I wasn’t looking forwards to spending an hour sitting here and making sure that you were not…” Cas lifted his hands to make air quotes “scarred for life.”

“Oh, I am scarred for life, believe me,” Sam said with an eye-roll, “living with Dean will do that for you.”

“Aw, come on!” Dean protested, but he was prevented from saying more, by Cas holding out his hands to him. Dean immediately took both of them into his own.

“My legs are still a bit shaky… Can we go back to your room? You didn’t have the time to clean me properly.” Sam watched his brother grin mischievously and pull Cas close for a deep kiss with too much tongue and way too much noise.

“Guys… _Guys, no_ …” Sam groaned. “Go to your room and do your thing. But leave me alone.” Dean smiled at him when his tongue was back in his own mouth. And for the first time Sam actually realized what the whole sex thing really meant. He didn’t get to tell them how wonderful it was that they had found each other at last or how happy he was for them, because Dean grabbed Cas and hauled him into his arms, carrying him away. Castiel was smiling and blushing like a new bride.

“Wow,” Sam said into the silence of the living room. His brother was actually happy.

Not long after he had reached this delightful conclusion he heard Cas moan Dean’s name. Sam sighed. Maybe he should just get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
